


In Regards to Tea

by PontiusHermes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Autism Spectrum, Caretaking, Cute, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Sharing a Room, Sickfic, Sweet, Tea, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Yuri and Seung Gil are roommates at Yakov's flat.Yuri gets sick, and Seung Gil isn't able to express his affection through strictly conventional means...





	In Regards to Tea

Seung Gil and Min-So had mutually agreed to part ways after the Rostelecom Cup. When it became known that the young man was looking for another coach, Yakov, having seen his performance in Moskow agreed to take him on the off-season as a trial. To help him in his move from South Korea to Russia, Yakov even agreed to allow Seung Gil to stay in his flat, at least initially. That meant him sharing a room with Yuri, who'd been living there to escape the turmoil of his own home. Yuri, though unimpressed to begin with, soon became very protective of his quiet and somewhat different roommate.

On one particular winter morning (as with most mornings) Seung Gil, who didn't stay up half the night looking at #cat on Instagram, was awake before Yuri. He lay in bed, watching Yuri and the clock until it was 6:00 and time to get up. Yuri, who often slept until Yakov appeared to yell at him to stir himself, slept through Seung Gil's quiet preparations for the day, waking only as Seung Gil was about to leave the room.

'H'shh.'

Seung Gil looked around in surprise. Yuri gazed blearily back.

'Are you OK?' Seung Gil asked quietly.

Yuri rolled over. 'Yes.'

Seung Gil considered this. 'Are you sick?'

Yuri sighed. 'Yes. Keep away.'

'Should I get Yakov?' Seung Gil whispered, too afraid of Yakov, or of disappointing him, or perhaps both, to speak the coach's name so loudly that he might hear it and appear.

'No; don't worry,' Yuri told him, smirking slightly at the older man's cautiousness. 'Hh…shh!'

'OK.' Seung Gil frowned slightly. 'Bless you?'

'Thanks,' said Yuri, sniffing. 'Just go to practice; I'll be fine.'

'OK,' the Korean repeated, and left. A few minutes later he was back, carefully carrying a gently steaming mug of tea which he set down on the table between their beds.

Yuri looked at him in mild surprise. '…Thank you.'

Seung Gil smiled slightly and left for practice.

***

When Seung Gil returned from practice in the late afternoon, only a few strands of Yuri's blond hair were peeking out from the mound of bedclothes on his bed. Yuri heard his roommate return, and emerged from the covers in time to see him leave the room again. It wasn't particularly unusual for the other man to come and go without saying a word, and Yuri was just settling down to sleep again when Seung Gil reappeared with another mug of tea.

'Thank you,' said Yuri hoarsely. Seung Gil smiled again, his same small smile, and left.

Yakov made Yuri eat a little toast for dinner, but otherwise he and his new student left Yuri to sleep through most of the evening. When Seung Gil came to bed (ridiculously early by Yuri's standards) at 22:00, he could see the glint of the hall light reflecting in Yuri's eyes and knew his roommate was awake. Seung Gil made his way to bed. 'Goodnight,' he said softly.

'Goodnight,' replied Yuri, and saw the small smile reappear. Then, 'Do you like me saying that? You almost never smile.'

Seung Gil shrugged and lay down to sleep.

***

Over the next two days Seung Gil consistently made and delivered more tea every time Yuri had finished his mug. Yuri, who began by being surprised and slightly confused by the service, eventually became amused with his roommate's behaviour, and texted Georgi to tell him about the onslaught of tea he was facing. Georgi, who also found it funny, nevertheless suggested (quite correctly) that this was Seung Gil's inarticulate way of showing affection for the younger man.

That night, after yet another delivery of tea, Yuri couldn't bear the mystery any longer. 'H'shh! Sorry… Um… Seung Gil?'

The Korean looked at him. 'Yes?' he said softly.

'Georgi says you keep bringing tea because you're saying that you like me. Is that true?'

Seung Gil smiled quietly and shrugged.

'OK,' said Yuri, taking it for the 'yes' it was. 'Goodnight.'

***

Yuri, who was feeling considerably better, was, for once, awake before his roommate the next morning. The reason became clear when Seung Gil woke a few minutes later.

'Hh'shew,' he sneezed. 'Hh…shew!' And he promptly rolled over and hid his face in his pillow.

'Aaaaah!' shrieked Yuri. 'Did I make you sick?'

Seung Gil didn't answer, and pulled the blankets over his head.

Yuri, despite having seen his roommate in a non-talking mood before, had no idea how to respond, but he was saved by the timely arrival of Yakov, who wanted to see how he was faring.

'Yakov! He's sick! I made him sick!'

Seung Gil, at the mention of his coach's name, curled up even tighter under the blankets.   
'Seung Gil, come out!' said Yakov loudly, but for once the young man did not obey. Yakov sighed, and went over to gently extract the Korean from his cocoon and make sure he was OK. At the touch of his hands, Seung Gil, shuddered, overwhelmed, and clung even tighter to the bedclothes.

Yuri, seeing his friend's distress, was at once defensive. 'Yakov, he doesn't like that!' he yelled.

Yakov scowled. 'You make sure he's OK, then,' he growled, and left the room.

Yuri sat on Seung Gil's bed and hugged him gently. Seung Gil knotted again, so Yuri released him. 'It's OK,' he murmured. 'He's gone. He wouldn't hurt you anyway. He never hits people or anything. Just yells.'

Seung Gil slowly uncovered his head. 'Are you OK?' asked Yuri softly. The other man nodded, not meeting his eyes.

'Do you want me to leave you alone?' Seung Gil shrugged.

'Have you forgotten how to speak English?' Seung Gil shook his head, and gently pushed Yuri towards the door, as though reminding him he had practice.

'You don't want to speak?' A nod. Seung Gil pushed him again.

'Go practice? OK. See you later.'

**Author's Note:**

> Seung Gil <3  
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
